A Barganha
by Innis Winter
Summary: Por que, Slytherin, por que ele decidira arrumar o armário sumidouro justo na noite de ronda de Granger?


**Autor:** Innis Winter  
**Título:** A Barganha  
**Sinopse: **Por que, Slytherin, _por que_ ele decidira arrumar o armário sumidouro justo na noite de ronda de Granger?  
**Capa:** -  
**Ship:** Draco/Hermione  
**Gênero:** Geral / Romance  
**Classificação:** K  
**Formato: **one-shot. (e é ONE-SHOT, galere, o que significa que **não** **terá continuação**!)  
**Spoilers:** 6  
**Observação: Realidade Alternativa**.  
**Projeto:** Amor Inventado (2974 palavras!); foi usado o trecho "o nosso amor a gente inventa/pra se distrair/e quando acaba a gente pensa/que ele nunca existiu".

**N/A:** muito bem, flores do campo. Imaginem uma Realidade Alternativa em que Cormac (Córmaco dói, cara) McLagen foi atingido por um feitiço na aula de Transfiguração e agora está coaxando pela Ala Hospitalar, impossibilitado de ir com Hermione para a festa de Natal do Slughorn. Agora imaginem que, nessa Realidade, Hermione flagra Draco Malfoy saindo da sala precisa depois da hora de recolher, em um dia em queela está fazendo ronda de monitoria e ele decidira ficar até tarde arrumando o armário sumidouro. Imaginem, então, que agora Hermione tem a faca e o queijo na mão, e que Draco terá que acompanhá-la à festa. É mais ou menos por aí que a banda toca... Não está assim tão insano, juro!^^

* * *

**A Barganha

* * *

**

o nosso amor a gente inventa  
pra se distrair

Aquilo era tão absurdo que chegava a ser engraçado. Draco estava rindo de toda a teia irônica e ridícula em que ele se envolvera, mas Granger nunca iria saber disso. Não, não; ela iria olhar para seu belo rosto aristocrático e só leria o desprezo Malfoy lindamente demonstrado em uma careta fria que pareceria estar permanentemente esculpida em suas feições, deixando claro os sentimentos de ódio e repulsa que aquela situação lhe trazia. Oh, era uma careta de nojo das mais perfeitas, que Draco desfaria durante a festa e colocaria novamente assim que aquela palhaçada acabasse e seu nome estivesse limpo de promessas outra vez.

Granger estava nervosa e vermelha, como realmente deveria estar, e estacou ao final da escada da Torre da Grifinória ao avistar Draco escondido atrás da coluna combinada. Ela não estava bonita (e Draco repetiu duas vezes para si mesmo que ela _não poderia_ ficar bonita), mas dava para ver uma pequena preocupação com sua aparência na maquiagem que lhe enfeitava os olhos e no vestido de bom corte que usava – mas o cabelo continuava sofrível.

-Ah... Oi, Malf... Draco.

Era realmente estranho ouvir seu nome sendo dito sem a dose usual de respeito medroso de seus amigos ou o fanatismo apaixonado de Pansy. Era estranho que isso o desconcertasse e fizesse seu sangue correr mais rápido.

-Vamos logo? –ele impôs, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e começando a andar, sem olhar para aquela Granger bizarra que ele devia chamar de Hermione pelas próximas quatro ou cinco horas.

Quatro ou cinco horas, por Merlin. Só de lembrar a razão para tamanha tortura, Draco sentia vontade de se jogar da Torre de Astronomia. Por que, Slytherin, _por que_ ele decidira arrumar o armário sumidouro justo na noite de ronda de Granger? Por que ele aceitara aquele acordo absurdo em troca do silêncio daquela sangue-ruim sádica e ridícula? Por que Granger o forçou a participar daquela festa em companhia dela? _Por quê_?

Eles caminharam em silêncio por vários e muito longos minutos até alcançarem as masmorras. Um casal que estava se agarrando em um canto escuro parou seus amassos para ver aquela dupla tão lindamente inusitada a caminhar pelos torturantemente longos corredores das masmorras. Draco tratou de erguer o queixo e fingir uma dignidade que, na verdade, ele já não possuía mais, enquanto passava debaixo dos narizes torcidos dos dois corvinais de mãos dadas com aquela grifinória insana que o obrigara a se passar por seu namorado.

Na-mo-ra-do. Um Malfoy rico, lindo, disputado, e... Uma qualquer. Quem iria acreditar nessa mentira?

Claro que esta pergunta foi facilmente respondida quando Hermione abriu a porta da sala de Slughorn e se precipitou para dentro dela, percorrendo o mar de pernas com uma ansiedade mal-disfarçada enquanto procurava alguém que, pensando bem, ele já sabia quem era.

Harry Potter estava conversando com a lunática Lovegood e alguém que parecia um vampiro, e tratou de fugir da conversa ao avistar o cabelo escandalosamente medonho da amiga – mas ele estacou no lugar ao ver quem estava de mãos dadas com Granger, com uma cara de espanto que merecia ser eternizada em um quadro.

-Ah... Hermione...?

Hermione, ou melhor, _Granger_ era uma excelente atriz, Draco anotou mentalmente, ao fingir susto e vergonha (o que, de certa forma, não era exatamente mentira. Draco podia sentir muitos olhares sobre suas mãos entrelaçadas, e ele mesmo se sentiu assustado e envergonhado) e buscar uma saída com os olhos. Mas Potter não deu margem para desculpas, cruzando o salão em linha reta e atraindo mais atenção do que o esperado.

-Mas que...?

Granger, então, ergueu o rosto em uma pose orgulhosa que poderia pertencer a um Malfoy e disse algumas palavras erradas.

-Oi, Harry. Algum problema?

Sem conseguir se conter, Draco riu descaradamente. Sério, Hermione realmente achava que Potter cairia nessa? Pobre Granger, que perdeu sua inteligência e agora não seria mais nada.

Ou pobre _Draco_, que perdera sua capacidade de julgar as pessoas.

-Como assim, _algum problema_? Que o Malfoy tá fazendo contigo?

As risadas de Draco cessaram no mesmo instante. Certo, Potter era realmente tão obtuso quanto ele sempre acreditara, o que, longe de deixar Draco feliz, só o irritara mais. E essa irritação o fez pensar que se Potter, que supostamente era o melhor amigo de Granger, acabara de acreditar que ela estava na-mo-ran-do um Malfoy... Bem, o mundo poderia acreditar também. E isso era muito, _muito_ engraçado.

-Que _você_ está fazendo, Potter? –Draco sibilou, achando que aquela era uma oportunidade única para fazer Potter de trouxa. –Até parece que você não estava sabendo de nada...

Ver Potter corar de raiva era realmente engraçado, Draco tinha que admitir. E ver Hermione corar de vergonha ao mesmo tempo era, além de engraçado, bonitinho.

_Bonitinho_. Diabos.

-Vaza, Potter. –Draco murmurou, decidido a sair do meio daquela montanha de olhares abismados e puxando Hermione para um canto. Não, Granger. Puxando _Granger_ para um canto. E não _para um canto_, apenas para longe das pessoas. Sim, sim, algo realmente nada comprometedor e que não deveria causar tantos trocadilhos ridículos.

Hermione – não, Granger, _Granger_ murmurou umas desculpas bastante verdadeiras para Potter e se deixou levar por seu namorado de mentira. As pessoas pararam de achar que eles eram a atração da festa, e Potter decidiu ser um espírito elevado de nobreza superior e esquecer aquilo tudo, mas Draco só se deu por satisfeito quando se aproximou do canto onde estava espalhada uma porção de pufes coloridos. Depois de pegar dois copos de uísque de fogo de um elfo e se acomodar confortavelmente em um pufe verde-limão é que Draco conseguiu dizer alguma coisa para aquela mais-que-bizarra Hermione tímida.

-O que foi?

-Você não precisava ter feito aquilo com o Harry.

Draco deu de ombros.

-Acha que eu me importo? Minha reputação já está no ralo, então dane-se.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas de uma maneira que Draco nunca viu antes – que sentimento seria? Estranheza? Tristeza? Pena? Dor solidária? – e se sentou no pufe rosa-choque ao lado do dele.

-Eu bem que desconfiava que você deveria estar realmente desesperado pra aceitar minha proposta.

Draco fez questão de não responder, virando seus copos de bebida e engolindo seu conteúdo de uma só vez, em seqüência. Hermione, como já é de se imaginar, deu um dos seus sorrisos de sabe-tudo e se sentiu a rainha das deduções, o que deixou Draco nervoso.

-Pare de sorrir. Você já conseguiu o que queria, agora me deixa em paz.

-Oh, faça-me o favor. –Hermione pegou dois copos de uísque de fogo de um elfo e, em um gesto que pegou Draco de surpresa, estendeu um para ele. –O trato era a festa inteira, Malfoy. Ou você esqueceu?

Draco só pôde rosnar e beber mais. Claro que ele não podia esquecer aquela cena vergonhosa no sétimo andar, que o obrigara a fazer promessas estúpidas apenas para não arruinar seu plano de matar Dumbledore.

Nossa, matar Dumbledore. Toda a confusão com a promessa de Granger – não, Hermione. Não, não, _Granger_, Gran-ger. Por Merlin! – o fizera se esquecer completamente de sua missão. Que estranho!

Mas as estranhezas não parariam por aqui. Depois de tomar alguns copos de bebida com Granger, conversar sobre coisas amenas como o tempo, as aulas de poções e o cheiro de xerez que vinha de Trelawney, e em seguida ficarem os dois em um silêncio confortável e amigável que por si só já seria _muito_ esquisito, Draco avistou um borrão negro se aproximando e riu para si mesmo, pensando que aquele borrão se parecia muito com Snape.

E, como já é de se esperar, é claro que aquele borrão _era_ Snape.

-Draco.

O sonserino engasgou com sua própria saliva, e tossiu um cumprimento para Severus, que retribuiu o cumprimento para então rosnar algumas palavras para Hermione. _Granger_. Céus!

-Achava que você não havia sido convidado a essa festa. –foi a primeira coisa que Snape disse, com sua sinceridade objetiva de sempre. Draco meneou a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso que, ele esperava, era feliz e despreocupado.

-E eu não fui. Hermione me convidou, não é, _querida_?

Granger estreitou os olhos diante do vocativo, mas o substituiu rápido por um sorriso bonito e falsamente meigo para Severus e sustentou a mentira. Então foi a vez do professor estreitar os olhos.

-Interessante. –e isso fechou todos os comentários a respeito. Logo em seguida, Snape decidiu contar a que veio, sentenciando Draco a segui-lo para discutir um assunto importante.

O tal assunto importante, como Draco já sabia, era sua tarefa: Snape não compreendendo toda a trama maligna que obrigava Draco a matar Dumbledore, Snape tentando convencê-lo a fugir, Snape querendo roubar sua glória, e toda aquela conversinha que Draco estava realmente cansado de ouvir.

-Ah, professor, pode ser outra hora? Eu queria aproveitar mais a festa com a minha... Minha... Minha na-mo-ra-da.

Snape tratou de fazer uma careta assustada, abismada, intrigada e duvidosa, tudo ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Draco dava um sorriso de anjinho de capela para Hermione e implorava mentalmente para que ela o livrasse daquela enrascada. Hermione lhe deu um sorriso maligno de quem vai cobrar muito caro ao dizer:

-Sim, professor, por favor!

Snape não teve outra escolha a não ser rosnar e sair por aí batendo suas asas de morcego velho. Com um suspiro de alívio sem qualquer disfarce, Draco começou a agradecer a Hermione, mas ela continuava com seu sorriso maligno e cortou todos os agradecimentos.

-Você sabe que isto te deixa ainda mais em dívida comigo, não sabe?

Ah, sim, ele sabia. E como sabia.

Claro que todos os acontecimentos daquele dia mais do que justificavam a quantidade de uísque de fogo que passou pelas mãos de Draco – e Granger estava exagerando quando tentava fazê-lo parar de beber, é claro. Afinal, Draco estava perfeitamente sóbrio, a sala é que estava enfeitiçada e não parava de rodar. Slughorn devia gostar de carrosséis.

-Por Merlin, Draco! –Hermione rosnou, e Draco pensou que era estranhamente adorável ouvi-la pronunciar seu nome com tanta preocupação. Mas logo em seguida pensou que ela era uma vadia filha de um hipogrifo depenado e uma salamandra caolha, por tirar o copo de bebida de suas mãos e despejar o conteúdo no chão da sala. A festa começava a esvaziar, e quem sobrara – em sua maioria, alunos de Hogwarts – ainda lançava olhares estranhados para o inusitado casal sentado nos pufes, que discutia aos cochichos.

-Por Merlin o quê? Você me deve outra bebida agora, Hermione! –Draco sacudiu a cabeça logo em seguida, completando: -Granger! Granger, caramba, Granger, Granger, _Granger_, por que eu estou te chamando de Hermione, afinal?

Hermione não respondeu. Ou melhor, respondeu se levantando do pufe em que estava sentada e puxando um dos braços de Draco, com a clara intenção de fazê-lo se levantar – em vão, como já é de se imaginar.

-A festa acabou, Draco. Vamos embora.

Draco já devia imaginar mesmo que sua diversão iria pelo ralo assim que Potter decidisse dar a noite por encerrada – ou não, Draco acrescentou mentalmente, pois talvez Potter fosse mais inteligente do que parecia e conseguisse levar seu par (Lovegood, cara, Lovegood! Onde estava a sanidade de Potter?) para a cama, ao contrário do que aconteceria com Draco, na verdade, que iria dormir sozinho e frustrado.

E Draco estava exatamente pensando porque raios a palavra "frustrado" surgira no meio de seus pensamentos quando Granger se irritou e sussurrou algum feitiço que fez o sonserino sair de seu pufe e segui-la, tropeçando pela sala traiçoeira e atravessando o corredor, que estava totalmente escuro a essa hora, pois os archotes já haviam se consumido por inteiro e os elfos só os trocariam pela manhã. Granger acendeu sua varinha, e este feixe de luz era tudo o que lhes indicava o caminho pela frente.

-Draco, -Hermione murmurou, depois de alguns minutos percorrendo os corredores infinitos das masmorras. Draco fez questão de não ajudá-la em momento algum, ficando em um silêncio ofendido e irritado enquanto observava, com certa diversão, as pedras das paredes desaparecerem na escuridão atrás do casal. –Você sabe onde estamos?

Draco olhou de um lado a outro, e deu de ombros, despreocupado.

-Nas masmorras.

Hermione rosnou algumas palavras feias que fizeram Draco rir, e saiu andando pelos corredores. Sozinha. Sozinha, e levando a única fonte de luz do local.

-Hey! –Draco saiu correndo atrás da luz. –Hey, Hermione, aonde vai?

-Sair daqui. –ela respondeu, em um meio termo entre gritar, rosnar e cuspir no chão. Draco logo a alcançou, e tratou de abraçar Hermione pelas costas antes que ela decidisse sair correndo de novo.

-Sem o seu namorado? Que traição!

Hermione parou no lugar e virou-se tão rápido, tão de repente que Draco não teve tempo de parar, esbarrando na garota. Esbarrar nela fez Draco perder o pouco equilíbrio que o álcool não dissolvera, e logo tudo, Draco, Granger e a varinha acesa, foram ao chão. O feitiço de luz se desfez com a queda, e agora tudo era escuridão.

-Aw. –Draco resmungou, se sentindo tonto, enjoado e dolorido. Mas não frio. Ao se dar conta disso, Draco se mexeu levemente, e percebeu que não estava caído diretamente no chão. Todo o seu sangue correu para seu rosto e pescoço quando sentiu o corpo de Granger debaixo do seu.

-Hermione? –ele chamou, pulando para o lado e tateando no escuro até encontrar a garota novamente. –Hermione, você tá bem?

Um murmúrio de dor foi a única resposta que ele obteve num primeiro momento, um murmúrio de dor que precedeu várias maldições e palavras rudes dirigidas especialmente para ele e o número razoável de copos de uísque de fogo que bebera.

-Eu _sabia_ que isso não daria certo! –foi a primeira coisa publicável que Granger rosnou, sua voz ainda saindo de algum ponto no chão. –Eu _sabia_ que convidar você era insano e delinqüente, e que te trazer aqui só causaria problemas! E com certeza Harry não acreditou em nada! Como ele poderia? Seu sonserino inútil, beberrão, inconseqüente...

E as palavras bonitas foram trocadas por palavrões de baixo calão que Draco fez questão de não ouvir, interrompendo aquele discurso com ferocidade:

-E o que você queria que eu fizesse, uma declaração de amor pública? Por Merlin! Eu agi o melhor que pude!

-O melhor que pôde? Essa é boa! Você estava morrendo de medo sequer de me tocar!

Granger rosnou alto e se levantou, querendo achar sua varinha e sair dali. Mas ela tropeçou em Draco, que ainda estava sentado no chão, e caiu novamente, rolando por cima do sonserino, que tratou de segurá-la antes que ela desabasse no chão outra vez.

-Você quer que eu te toque, Hermione? É isso que você quer? –Draco retrucou, irritado, ainda segurando a menina no escuro. –Que maldita fantasia bizarra você quer que eu realize agora?

Sem perceber que estava a apenas alguns poucos centímetros de distância do rosto de Draco, Hermione reuniu o que parecia ser toda a audácia do mundo para responder:

-Você não tem coragem o bastante para isso.

Com seu ego perfurado tão dolorosamente, Draco trincou os dentes e decidiu fazer algo que ele nunca, _nunca_, teria feito se estivesse sóbrio.

Ele a beijou.

Hermione ficou imóvel e chocada por um instante, mas quando ela relaxou e decidiu retribuir o beijo, o tempo parou. E parou por várias horas, vários dias, várias semanas, até Granger recobrar a razão e se afastar bruscamente, pulando para longe do corpo de Draco e correndo descontroladamente pelos corredores por onde vieram, largando o sonserino sozinho e frustrado, como ele sabia que ficaria.

Levantar daquele chão frio não foi tarefa fácil, pois estava tudo escuro e rodando. Então, um fiozinho de sanidade lembrou a Draco que ele também tinha uma varinha, e o sonserino conseguiu iluminar o corredor a ponto de reconhecer a mancha de mofo azul que indicava que ele estava a poucos metros de sua sala comunal. E também lhe mostrou que Hermione largara sua varinha no chão antes de correr como se tivesse um dragão nos seus calcanhares - o que, pensando bem, era uma metáfora bastante curiosa para essa situação.

e quando acaba a gente pensa  
que ele nunca existiu

Na manhã seguinte, Draco estava novamente aos pés da Torre da Grifinória, com uma expressão de mártir, a mãe de todas as dores de cabeça, uma vozinha irritante se perguntando o que raios ele estava fazendo ali, e com uma varinha estranha rodando em seus dedos. Quando o viu parado atrás da mesma coluna do dia anterior, Hermione ficou constrangida, raivosa e vermelha, como deveria estar.

-Hey. –foi o cumprimento mais educado que a dor de cabeça permitiu que o rapaz fizesse. Sem mais delongas, ele estendeu a varinha a sua verdadeira dona. –Aqui. Você perdeu ontem.

Hermione pegou a varinha de volta e olhou para os próprios pés enquanto lhe agradecia. Os vários alunos que passavam por ali saíram cochichando sobre a veracidade do boato que começava a se espalhar como fogomaldito mal feito, comentando sobre os mais pervertidos encontros às escondidas e várias quebras de regras da escola, da Física, da Lógica e do Universo.

-Então, -Draco voltou a falar, olhando para o teto. –eu estou livre de promessas agora?

-Está, sim. –foi a resposta que veio. –Você ainda me deve uma por ter te salvado do Snape, mas... É, sem promessas.

-Oh, obrigado. –Draco fez uma reverência irônica que fez Hermione rir e, quando se recompôs, pôs as mãos nos bolsos e arrastou o pé no chão encerado. –Boa sorte com o que quer que você estava pensando com esse plano.

-Hm. Obrigada.

-Disponha. –ele murmurou. Ficou um instante parado sem saber o que fazer, e então desceu as escadas e tentou esquecer aquela noite. Mas o som das risadas e o gosto do beijo de Hermione não saíam de sua mente.

Aliás, Granger. Por que ele ainda a chamava de Hermione, afinal?

* * *

**N/A:** bem, essa teve um beijo, certo? xD

Reviews? *olhar pidão*


End file.
